Professional and high end domestic appliances have become increasingly sophisticated in function and appearance in response to evolving consumer tastes and needs.
Appliances, particularly appliances which include digital control systems, may incorporate complicated status displays and operating controls to support sophisticated functionality. However such displays and controls are often perceived as complicated, non-intuitive, and visually unattractive. It can be difficult to design an appliance that provides the controls and status displays needed to support sophisticated functionality along with a clean, uncluttered appearance.
Usability and ergonomics also play an important role in consumer purchasing decisions. For example, an appliance design which places a display of actual oven temperature directly adjacent to the knob which controls the oven temperature setpoint may make an appliance easier to operate and understand.
For these reasons, a method and apparatus including a control knob with a built in status display would appeal to consumers and increase sales of appliances which incorporate the method and apparatus.